Exchanging Body Heat in the Passenger Seat
by celeste9
Summary: "Being snowed in is really just an excuse to have sex, you know." Becker/Jess


A/N: Written for Trope Bingo, 'snowed in'. Title from Panic at the Disco.

**_Exchanging Body Heat in the Passenger Seat_**

Jess pressed her nose to the window and watched the snow falling. It was already a quarter up the gate and showed no signs of stopping. The flakes were the big, fat kind that would be perfect for building snowmen and the white made everything look beautiful, sticking to the tree branches so they were no longer simply dead and bare. For all the beauty of the world outside, though, it would be a nightmare to get around in.

"Hot chocolate's ready," Becker said from behind her.

Good thing Jess wasn't planning on leaving for a good long while.

She pulled back from the window, noticing the way her breath had fogged it up, and turned around. She beamed at Becker and accepted the mug. "There's whipped cream on top!"

"I know you take your hot chocolate very seriously," Becker said, very seriously, but there was a glint of humour in his eyes. "I hope it meets your exacting standards."

Jess sipped it, just to check it was all right, of course, and hummed in pleasure. "Definitely satisfactory."

Becker chuckled and swiped his thumb across Jess' nose. "Whipped cream," he explained, and licked it off his thumb. Jess absolutely did not stare.

"It's lucky we stocked the cabinets when we got in," Jess said conversationally, between sips of her drink. It was still too hot and it burned her tongue a little, but it was delicious and Jess wasn't terribly patient.

"Lucky?" Becker raised an eyebrow. "That was foresight, not luck."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Pardon me. Of course you're brilliant and practical and everything and I would never manage without you."

"Just as long as you don't forget it."

"Believe me, I'm not likely to."

"I expect you meant that as an insult, but I'll ignore it." Becker moved away to take a seat on the sofa, settling in the corner and setting his own mug onto the end table.

Obviously Jess was unable to resist the clear invitation he made and so curled up beside him, swinging her legs up on the sofa beneath her and pressing into Becker's side. Becker pulled the knitted blanket off the back and tucked it around them both.

"What do you think the odds are of us having a nice private weekend in your family cottage without some kind of disaster occurring?" Jess wondered.

Becker winced. "I wasn't going to bring it up."

"So if something does go wrong, it'll be my fault for mentioning it?"

"No, probably it'll still be me. Disaster magnet and everything."

"I thought that was Connor?"

Becker snorted into his hot chocolate and nearly spilled it. "I'll tell him you said that."

"Go ahead. I'm too cute to stay mad at."

"That is so completely not true."

Jess finished her drink in a gulp and then made puppy eyes at Becker for a few seconds until he gave her the rest of his. "Thank you," she said smugly. "I believe you've now proven my point for me."

"You little cheat," Becker exclaimed. "You cheated! That doesn't count at all."

"I was only utilising my God-given skills. That's not cheating."

"It was an underhanded trick," Becker muttered because he was an awful loser. It was kind of adorable, to be honest.

Not that Jess would tell him that because he would only pout. Actually, maybe she should tell him, Becker pouting was definitely adorable. She took pity on him though and said instead, "Being snowed in is really just an excuse to have sex, you know."

"If that's your seduction technique, it could use some work."

Jess punched Becker in the arm. "Funny. No, it says so on the internet."

"So it must be true," Becker said, not smiling but still sounding incredibly amused. "Do I want to know what sorts of things you're looking at on the internet?"

"Probably not. But hey, if you don't want to have sex, we can cuddle for warmth instead. That's the other side of being snowed in."

"Isn't cuddling just a prelude to sex?"

Jess was unable to resist punching him again. "No! You're such a _man._"

Becker smirked in that infuriating way that Jess desperately wished she didn't find as hot as she did. "Well, I expect you'd be disappointed if I weren't."

Okay, Jess couldn't really argue with that. She hated it when Becker had a point. "You should take your shirt off."

Becker raised an eyebrow.

"The most effective cuddling for warmth is done skin to skin," she explained and smiled inwardly. The internet said so.

"Are you sure it isn't a prelude to sex?"

Jess set down the second empty mug and pushed the blanket off their laps and onto the floor so she could straddle Becker's hips. "Hey, I offered you sex first. You turned me down."

"I didn't," Becker protested, his big hands almost automatically settling around Jess' waist. "I was only giving you some constructive criticism."

"Oh, sorry, it's just that your constructive criticism sounds more like you being an insulting know-it-all."

"Part of my charm."

"You can say that, but you actually have very, very little charm. I don't know why I put up with you, really," Jess said loftily, flipping her hair back over her shoulder.

"I can think of a few reasons." Becker tugged Jess down into him, nuzzling at her neck.

"Can you?"

Becker hummed into Jess' skin. "I can show you, if you like."

"Perhaps you'd better. I think I need a refresher."

"And anyway," Becker said, lifting up the hem of Jess' shirt to help her get it off, "we should take advantage of this being snowed in thing. Sounds like a good deal to me."

"It is," Jess agreed, leaning closer in. She stole a kiss, sweet and unhurried. Becker tasted like chocolate. "Practical, honestly. Who knows if the power will go out? We should work on conserving our body heat. It's science, really."

"Of course. Just plain good sense."

"Exactly." Jess grinned and set about proving the merits of skin to skin contact.

The internet was always right.

_**End**_


End file.
